<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UNFAIR 地狱透小将 by AsakaMiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253934">UNFAIR 地狱透小将</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya'>AsakaMiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, 第五共和国, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在地狱无数次被折磨致死，无数次醒过来。<br/>求生不得，求死不能。<br/>这种惩罚真的很适合你啊，阁下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UNFAIR 地狱透小将</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一人称自我代入，主角是死刑犯，执行后下地狱艹小将（设定大概就是政治斗争失败的我朝官员</p><p>大量血腥猎奇的性癖:<br/>挖眼睛 肏眼眶 窒息 撇断手指 </p><p>阴间故事阴间文风预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了ghs而存在的地狱</p><p>设定:<br/>
如果在人世间的行为直接或间接地导致他人的死亡，无免责事由，且死前未悔罪，则下地狱。</p><p>在下地狱的人中，如果在人世间受到的「惩罚」超过「罪过」，即成为地狱中的【惩罚者】；若在人间受到的「惩罚」无法冲抵「罪过」，即成为【被惩罚者】。</p><p>惩罚者可以无条件对被惩罚者处刑，被惩罚者没有反抗的余地。</p><p>在地狱，如果被杀死，会无限复活。但所有的疼痛都和人世间一样，包括死亡的感觉。</p><p>纯粹的爽文，为了折磨小将满足我猎奇性癖的没营养的东西。<br/>
可以自我代入。</p><p>全斗焕，直接代本人。挂在墙上的小将本人。<br/>
一心会迟早把起诉状寄到我家（）</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>我果然还是下地狱了。<br/>
贪污受贿，徇私枉法，故意杀人……也是应该的。<br/>
不过，这也太不公平了吧？<br/>
我被判了死刑诶。</p><p>地狱的天是暗红色的，扭曲的建筑中间弥漫着瘴气，我是要永远待在这里了。<br/>
不过这里倒是有很多人，惩罚者，被惩罚者。血腥的折磨里，透露出惩罚者的愤怒、怨恨。<br/>
在人世间逃脱制裁的「被惩罚者」，成为了「惩罚者」发泄愤怒的对象。</p><p>所以这里是地狱吧。<br/>
在人世间还没有受到足够惩罚的恶人、罪人，在这里会被折磨，死了还能活过来，无限循环，求生不得求死不能。</p><p>不同国家，不同民族，不同信仰，没想到死后来了同一个地方。算了，反正这一点上我也没什么损失，毕竟我没有信仰。<br/>
非要说有的话，那就钱好喽。</p><p>不过倒也挺有趣，我从来到地狱到现在已经转了一大圈。这地方就像缩小版的地球，不同国家的人还聚集在一起，可能是为了交流方便？虽然压根没有人跟我交流。</p><p>惩罚者和被惩罚者的数量相差不大，走在路上，耳边全是被惩罚者的惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>冥河对岸就是天堂，极乐之地。所以现世那些恶心的伪善之人，只要不「直接或间接」导致他人的死亡，就能上天堂？<br/>
什么操蛋的规定。</p><p>我们都是过不了河的。<br/>
我坐在岸边，沿岸的河水是血红色的，而遥远的对岸是清澈的。<br/>
让这边的人看见，也算惩罚吗？</p><p>也不知道过了多久，我身边有了响声。顺着声音看过去，一个人窜进石头夹缝中间。</p><p>是「被惩罚者」。</p><p>本来我对折磨他人并没有什么兴趣，甚至觉得这个惩罚模式也很荒谬无厘头。<br/>
直到我走近他身边，看清他是什么人的时候，我改变了一开始的想法。</p><p>韩国风评最差的大总统，建立了臭名昭著的第五共和国，制造了无数人间惨案的全斗焕。<br/>
这发型我一眼就能认出来。</p><p>死刑改判无期，最后没关两年就被特赦。</p><p>你这种人就关两年，我直接死刑？</p><p>他注意到我的时候，立刻后退了好几，结果被石头绊倒，一屁股坐在岸边的地上。</p><p>惊慌失措的神情，恐惧，害怕，一看就是被弄死过很多次了。<br/>
话说回来，在此之前，他似乎都没摆过其他的表情。记得新闻上，连当上总统都那天，甚至自己的生日，都是一张面无表情的冷漠脸。<br/>
现在倒是表情丰富了？</p><p>虽然我跟他无冤无仇，不同的国家不同的时代，但……凭什么他就坐了两年牢，我要被判死刑啊。</p><p>我搞了六个多亿，折合成韩元肯定没他多。<br/>
至于那个故意杀人，我不就是有点奇怪的性癖好，不小心才把人弄死的。怎么说都应该是过失致死。<br/>
去你妈的死刑。</p><p>因为我是「惩罚者」，所以作为「被惩罚者」的全斗焕反抗不了我。真可笑，前总统沦落到被人追着折磨追着杀的地步。</p><p>我揪住他不多的头发，把他扔在岸边的石头上。他的年龄大概在四十多岁左右，戴着那个圆圆的大眼镜。他的后脑勺磕到了石头，血顺着石头缝流了出来。<br/>
反正，即便死了也会立刻复活。</p><p>真不公平啊。</p><p>我手上有把小刀。我跨坐在他身上，左手拽出他的舌头，右手拿刀在他的舌头上肆意划动。<br/>
血就滴在他的衣服上。</p><p>他现在是一点挣扎都没有了。两只手无力地垂着，双眼紧闭。<br/>
恨他的人太多了吧，那些既恨他，又同时下了地狱的人，不知道让他死去活来了多少遍。<br/>
已经麻木了？<br/>
不过他是逃到这里的吧？</p><p>「你没什么说的吗？」我放开他的舌头，我并不喜欢折腾一个面无表情的人。反抗，最好是真切的挣扎和反抗，才有意思。</p><p>「我说了你会停下来吗？」</p><p>我想了想，的确不会。<br/>
虽然无冤无仇，但我就很想让他痛苦，让他绝望，求生不得求死不能。这种人才应该判死刑，或者终身监禁一辈子不要出来。</p><p>不过，如果他已经被折磨致死了很多次，我再怎么整死他，他也已经麻木了吧？<br/>
得干点别的。</p><p> </p><p>「你干什么……你疯了吗！」</p><p>我猜对了。如果之前的人折磨他，只是出于憎恨，那么一定没几个碰过他的身体。<br/>
谁会想操一个恨透了的人。<br/>
只想让他死罢了。</p><p>我把他的裤子全扯掉的时候，他的脸上又出现了我刚刚看见他时的惊慌。<br/>
我喜欢这样。</p><p>「你总是一个表情。」我希望我的韩语说的不算太差，不过无所谓，他听不懂就算了。</p><p>我把他顶在那块石头上，抬起他的腿，肆无忌惮地推了进去。</p><p>可能是由于我是「惩罚者」的原因，即便根本没有被激发任何性欲，下体竟然也是硬挺的，顺顺利利地塞进他的身体。</p><p>算了，这是地狱。</p><p>除了被夹得很紧以外，我也没有什么感觉。说到底，惩罚者来到地狱，本质上还是罪人。<br/>
怎么可能还会让我爽呢？真好笑，我在期待什么呢。</p><p>不过，欣赏他痛苦的样子，还算享受。</p><p>「您来这儿多久了，阁下？」我记得他们喊总统称呼的是阁下。我还没有抽动，只是把整根深埋进去，把他的肩膀按在那块石头上。</p><p>他并没有回答我，头偏了过去。</p><p>其实在这个地狱，死亡一点都不可怕，最可怕的是不让你死亡。</p><p>我取下他的眼镜，放在一边。<br/>
他的双手抓着地上的泥土，因为地狱的规则，他不可能推开我，只能在我身下任人宰割。<br/>
可能下面被撑得很疼，他倒抽着气，指甲陷进泥土里。</p><p> </p><p>我把右手的食指和中指从他右眼眼角插进他的眼眶，血和一些透明液体立刻顺着我的手指流了出来。<br/>
「啊——」<br/>
绵长而凄惨的惨叫声震动着耳膜，他的后穴同时收缩，我其实最喜欢折磨人了。</p><p>他的一只手抓住了我的小臂，却毫无力气，准确的说是没有一点点力气。</p><p>「不要做无谓的反抗了，总统阁下。」</p><p>话虽这么说，我却因为他的无力挣扎感到兴奋。在这里，我可以任何在现世不能做不敢做的事情，慢慢虐杀、折磨致死。</p><p>「我……呜……」<br/>
他本想求饶，却深切地明白求饶是没用的，于是什么都没说出来。<br/>
左眼流出一行泪水，他的嘴唇发白，就像要死了一样。<br/>
可我不会让你那么快死的。</p><p>手指已经完全插进了眼眶，我勾住晶体，同时开始在他身体里抽插。<br/>
组织的粘连被强行撕开，又是惨烈的尖叫声。</p><p>在这里一切都是扭曲的，异常的。<br/>
我看见阴茎把他的小腹撑得鼓出一小块，已经快到了胃的位置。</p><p>「呜呜……嗯……」</p><p>我把整颗眼球挖出来的时候，他的大腿抽搐起来，手从我的膀子上滑落，那张脸看上去又委屈又可怜。</p><p>果然还是有点别的表情。</p><p>右眼变成一个黑洞，血和组织液从眼角溢出，整张脸都变得惨白。</p><p>「现在能回答我的问题吗？」我恶意地用指甲在空旷的眼眶里轻轻剐蹭，他的大腿又无助地抽动了两下，发出绝望而痛苦的呻吟。</p><p>「我……说。」</p><p>停下手上的动作，我重新问了一遍，「阁下是什么时候来这里的呢？又遇到多少惩罚者了？」</p><p>全斗焕哑着嗓子，抽泣了两下。<br/>
「我……记不清了。这里没有……时间的概念。至于惩罚者……大概十几个。」</p><p>近代有名的独裁者、铁腕政治家，现在声音颤抖着回答我这个因为贪污受贿被判死刑的人渣的问题。</p><p>这个样子可真像我二审的时候，站在高院的被告席上，听那个审判长和检察官对我发问的模样。</p><p>你被从死刑改判到无期，最后被特赦，我却被拖上刑场。</p><p>我狠狠地在他眼眶里刮了一下，那一瞬间他居然射出来了。</p><p>「我都说了……请不要……唔啊啊啊！」</p><p>如此的害怕、恐惧，在那声法槌后跌入绝望的深渊。<br/>
拿到那纸批准死刑的复核书，木讷地坐在会见室，看着我的律师哭着跟我说对不起。<br/>
有什么好对不起的，这个判决从一开始就定下来了。<br/>
我只不过是政治斗争的牺牲品。<br/>
押错宝了。<br/>
虽然贪污六个亿是事实，但……谁他妈的当官不拿钱啊。</p><p>血已经沾满他的脸，然而只是被挖掉一只眼睛，可不会死。<br/>
没错，我就是嫉妒他。<br/>
凭什么他能逃过法律制裁，凭什么明明他的政权已经被定性为人人唾弃的独裁政权，他还能活到九十多岁躺在自家的安乐椅上善终啊！</p><p>你知不知道被带上刑场到底是什么感觉啊？</p><p>我拿起刚刚被我放在一边准备割他舌头的小刀，在他脸上一笔一划地刻上「guilty」，然后又在空空的眼眶里搅了两圈。</p><p>「啊啊啊！你杀了我吧……」</p><p>「我不会那么快让你死的。」</p><p>我从一审被判死刑，到最终核定执行，再到被押赴刑场……这种求生不得求死不能的感觉，全斗焕你居然没有体会过。<br/>
明明你是最该体会这种折磨的人。<br/>
逼死国民无数，窃国乱政，被全国人得而诛之。</p><p>「如果我做的什么事情伤害到了你，抱歉，都是我的错……求求你杀了我……」</p><p>「没有，我们根本不是一个时代的人，我也没有恨你的理由。」<br/>
「不过我就是看不惯，你做了那么多坏事，最后却是善终。我贪的没你多，也只是不小心搞死了一个人，最后却是死刑。」<br/>
「仅此而已，你不需要和我道歉。」</p><p>说完后我把他的另一只眼睛也挖了出来，现在地上放着两颗圆圆的眼珠了。</p><p>这里的天空，大部分时间是暗红色，偶尔会变成黑色，也不是伸手不见五指的黑夜，因为会有缕缕红光，可以看清附近周围的景观。<br/>
天渐渐黑了。</p><p>我在折磨他的过程中，体会到了性兴奋，这倒是和我人世间的时候一样。<br/>
不然那个人也不会死。<br/>
我也不会被判死刑。</p><p>我射到他身体里面去了。</p><p>此时的全斗焕已经什么都看不见了。挖第二颗眼睛的时候，他的反应已经没有之前大。</p><p>「舔干净吧。」<br/>
我抽出黏糊糊的下体，站在他面前。他试探着往前凑，因为失去视力而偏离方向。</p><p>我扯住他后脑勺的些许头发，把整根阴茎贴在他脸上。空空的眼眶里留着暗红的血，满脸都是污渍。</p><p>他很顺从地伸出舌头，笨拙地舔舐上面的黏液。<br/>
全大总统还从来没有做过这种事吧。</p><p>我突然有一个更糟糕的想法。</p><p>在我把阴茎捅进他空空的眼眶的时候，全斗焕只是轻嗯了一声，反应没我想象的剧烈。<br/>
他的一只手误打误撞地碰到了我的手。在碰到的那一刻，他竟然抓着我这个施暴者的手。<br/>
虽然他的手上没有一点劲，但我却能感觉到，他已经用尽了所有力气去抓住我的手。</p><p>他在干什么啊？<br/>
他还越抓越紧，就好想抓住什么救命稻草一样。</p><p>「阁下，你确定要抓着我的手吗？」我一边在他的眼眶里抽送着，一边用着好笑的语气问他。</p><p>他没有回答我，只是念叨着一个名字。我实在没听清他念了什么，一个T开头的名字。</p><p>「这是地狱啊，阁下，没有人会来救你的。说不定这个人自己都自身难保了。」他还是不放开，鼻尖红红的，血溅到脸上和身上。</p><p>我最终甩到了他的手，而与此同时全斗焕的身体突然彻底软了下去。或许是我的阴茎捅进了脑部，直接弄死了他。</p><p>啊，说错了，这里并没有死亡的概念。</p><p>「你不要过来……」这是他睁开眼睛说的第一句话。</p><p>他身上的伤全都消失了，眼睛都恢复，脸上刻的字也消失不见。</p><p>权倾一世的大韩民国前总统，如今却是这副惨样，哭着使劲往后挪，却也哪里都逃不掉。</p><p>「你刚才喊谁啊？」<br/>
我慢慢靠近他，然后把精液射在他的脸上、眼镜上。</p><p>「没有，我没有喊谁——我要怎么做你才能停下来……」</p><p>「我希望你说实话。」我把他重新按在地上，「你到底在喊谁。」</p><p>他很执拗，摇了摇头，「我不知道。」</p><p>眼睛挖过了，那这次来撇手指吧。<br/>
他可真奇怪，被活生生掰断三根手指都始终不回答问题。<br/>
我拿着刀子在他嘴里搅，搅出碎肉和鲜血，看他痛苦地抽搐、流泪。</p><p>「舌头还没断呢，回答我，阁下。」</p><p>我也不知道为什么迫切地想知道他喊的到底是谁。<br/>
可能还是我嫉妒他。<br/>
那时我站在被告席上听到终审判决，孤单无助，即便身边也站着几个共犯，我还是一个人。</p><p>而在他最绝望的时候呼唤的名字，对他一定是很重要的存在。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉自己已经发狂了。</p><p>把刀插在他的肩膀下方，双手掐住他的脖子，任凭他挣扎。<br/>
真是一点反抗的力气都没有。</p><p>突然我觉得空间扭曲了一下，全斗焕也感受到了这一点，愣了一下。我虽然按在他的脖子上，但手上却没有任何触感。</p><p>冥河突然变窄了。<br/>
对岸的景观，对岸的人也变得清晰起来。</p><p>「不可能……不可能……」身下的全斗焕不断重复着，什么不可能？有他认识的人在对岸吗？<br/>
我掐不到他了，只能看见他脖子上鲜红的手印。</p><p>「开什么玩笑，卢泰愚那家伙居然上天堂？这什么操蛋的……」</p><p>卢泰愚……不是接他班的总统吗？<br/>
泰愚，泰愚，他刚刚喊的……好像就是这个名字？</p><p>一边在被折磨的时候痛苦地喊他的名字，像是能抓住什么救命稻草似的，现在知道他上了天堂却又气成这样，你们俩到底什么关系啊？</p><p>「凭什么……凭什么我要在这里被……他就能上天堂啊！他妈的贿赂上帝了啊？」<br/>
空间又扭曲了一下，然后一切变成原来的样子。</p><p>「开什么玩笑……不是说只要杀了人就会下地狱吗……这根本不公平……」<br/>
他很生气，也很不甘，他委屈的样子，比我刚才折磨他的时候，更甚。</p><p>「也许这也是对你的惩罚吧。」</p><p>这是我的猜测。我记得卢泰愚和他是一起被判的刑。同样犯下重罪的两人，一个上天堂一个下地狱，作为下地狱的那个，全斗焕会有多不爽。</p><p>「这不公平……」</p><p>突然我心底里的不平衡和嫉妒都消失了。<br/>
我们将永远待在这地狱，而被惩罚者永远都是被惩罚者，永远在这地狱受尽折磨。<br/>
相比之下，人世间的那一生是如此短暂。</p><p>或许我还比他幸运一点。</p><p>算了吧。</p><p>我把他的眼镜摘下，镜片撇断，拿尖锐的玻璃片划开他的脖子。<br/>
我划得不深，还没有划破食管气管，只是一道浅浅的口子。</p><p>我用指腹抹了一点他的血尝了尝，一点味道都没有，连铁锈味都没有。</p><p>这地狱真是糟糕透了。<br/>
不需要睡觉，不需要吃饭，人只能漫无目的地走。<br/>
作为惩罚者，能做的唯一的事情就是惩罚被惩罚者。<br/>
而作为被惩罚者，只剩下被折磨和躲藏逃跑的命运。</p><p>不知不觉中，我已经划开了他的喉咙，他本能地用手捂住伤口，但血还是喷涌而出。<br/>
他想说话却也什么都说不出来。</p><p> </p><p>死掉了。</p><p> </p><p>再次复活的时候，全斗焕已经不再试图逃跑了。<br/>
不过我也没有继续虐待他的意义和冲动。<br/>
看到自己是同僚站在冥河对岸，自己却要永世在地狱受劫难。<br/>
这比我可惨多了。</p><p>「您起来吧，总统阁下。」</p><p>他茫然地看着我，撑起上半身。</p><p>「我的韩语说得很差吗？」</p><p>他立刻摇摇头，踉跄着站起来。<br/>
复活之后的身体都是无损的，但每一次的折磨与死亡的痛苦却会永远刻在他脑海里。<br/>
在地狱，人会崩溃吗？</p><p>「你……要放了我……吗？」</p><p>「我们永远都会待在这个地方，这可实在太无聊了。」在人世，我喜欢交际，喜欢和各种各样的人聊天交往，而在这儿，每个人都跟僵尸一样。算了，都是死人。<br/>
「你跟我说说你和下任总统之间的故事吧，我挺好奇的。」</p><p>全斗焕面无表情的脸稍微动了动，然后点点头，我们一起坐到了河边。</p><p>「从你们怎么认识的时候开始吧。」</p><p>这个世界可真不公平。<br/>
连死后都不公平。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>